


May I Have This Dance?

by princess_yosuke



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_yosuke/pseuds/princess_yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yosuke always thought relationships started  like they did in movies. Fireworks, musical sequences, the whole shebang. Unfortunately real life isn't quite like that. But Souji always did find new and exciting ways to surprise him.</p>
<p>(Written for 1000 Follower Request Giveaway on Tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Finally here is the last request! Sent in by P4-Yosuke-Seta! Wow this has been an amazing experience and its been super fun to write all these requests! So what happens now? Well I'm certainly not done writing, and definitely not done writing about Souyo! I have a few one shots planned that I wanna write, and two major fics I wanna start working on too! So maybe you'll see me around in the near future!
> 
> But until then, enjoy this fic!

If someone had told Yosuke ages ago that he’d have a boyfriend by his second year of high school, he probably would have laughed at the sheer absurdity of it. But a lot could change in a year, and sometimes all it took was just one person to turn your world and everything you knew and felt about it upside down. That was something Souji Seta had done ever since he’d picked Yosuke out of that garbage can during his first week in Inaba, and somewhere between their crazy adventures in the TV world, investigating the murders and regular school life, Yosuke had found himself falling for his partner.

To say it had been a struggle coming to terms with it all was putting it mildly. Having to deal with the confusion and growing feelings towards his best friend, and who was a guy on top of that. Yosuke had never considered himself interested in men, sure every now and then he would indulge in a…curiosity for that sort of thing, maybe he’d read a certain type of manga here and there, or maybe he’d just accidently happen upon certain websites when he was bored. But nothing had lit a fire in him like Souji had.

Then again, he’d never felt this way about anyone else before.

So it was to his relief when he found out that his crush hadn’t been unrequited. It had been a week now since they’d finally confessed to each other and sort of became a thing. Now here they were, sitting on the rooftop of their school as the day drew to a close, Yosuke lying in Souji’s lap while they watched the sun set into the horizon. It almost seemed like a dream to him.

“I still can’t wrap my head around it all,” He murmured softly, closing his eyes from the pure bliss of the soothing touch of Souji’s fingers trailing against his scalp.

Souji gave a bemused hum in response. “Around what?”

“You,” Yosuke replied, opening one eye to look up at his boyfriend. “Me.”

Souji chuckled, “Well that’s a very easy concept to grasp. You’re Yosuke and I’m Souji.”

“Not what I meant you Doofus,” Yosuke groaned at his best friend’s lame attempt at humour. The sound of the soccer team practicing in the field below drew his gaze away. “I meant about us, you know…together.”

The fingers in his hair stilled. “Oh…”

He froze up in panic, there he went shoving his foot in his mouth again, “N-not like that! I love being your boyfriend, don’t doubt that for a second,” he quickly said, the last thing he wanted was for the guy he loved to think he was repulsed by the idea of their relationship. Even if it was a new experience for the both of them, he would gladly endure it over a lifetime of not being upfront about his true feelings.

Souji gave him an assuring smile to let his partner know that he wasn’t upset by the comment, “So what’s bothering you?”

“It’s just that…” Yosuke mulled over how exactly to word the concerns in his mind. “Is this really how it all happens?”

He couldn’t help but wince at how bluntly that had come out. Fortunately Souji didn’t seem to mind or notice, instead fixing the other boy a confused look. “How what happens?”

“Us getting together,” Yosuke explained, starting to regret even bringing up this whole line of discussion in the first place. “We say we like each other and ‘boom’ we’re a couple?”

“That’s usually how it works Partner.”

“I know, it’s just that I…” he tried to work out exactly what he was trying to say, to tell the truth he didn’t even know himself. But it was something that had been nagging at him ever since they’d confessed their feeling a week ago. “I don’t know, I thought it’d be a bit more…cinematic than that?”

He pouted at the laugh that escaped Souji. Yeah the statement had been a bit stupid, but the guy didn’t need to rub it in dammit!

“It’s not funny!” He exclaimed, sitting back up out of Souji’s lap to throw him a pointed glare.

“Sorry!” Souji answered, still laughing. “But I have to ask, what the heck do you mean by cinematic?”

Yosuke felt his face heat up, and he looked away from Souji’s ever intense gaze. He was in too deep to conversation to back out now, and he knew he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Souji. “You know, how it happens in the movies and stuff,” he muttered, “It’d be night-time, there’d be fireworks, the couple dances together and they kiss, the music swells and then roll credits.”

“You do realize real life doesn’t work that way?” Souji stated with a highly amused grin, which did nothing to help with Yosuke’s embarrassment.

“I know it doesn’t,” Yosuke said, staring back at the sunset beyond the rooftop fence. The distant sound of a whistle trilled, signalling the end of soccer practice. “It’s just that after a lifetime of watching movies like that, the real thing is kind of…underwhelming?”

“Ouch”

Brilliant job once again Yosuke, saying something before thinking it through, “I didn’t mean it like that! I mean I still think the way we became a thing was pretty romantic too.”

He smiled at the memory. He’d been working up the courage for weeks to finally confess his feelings to Souji, however every time they’d been interrupted by something or another, either by Souji having prior engagements, or Yosuke being called into work, or there was a shadow currently attacking them. The rest of the time it had been Yosuke’s own nerves that had stopped him from saying anything. So last week he’d finally decided it was now or never, inviting Souji down to the floodplains with him in the hope of finally getting everything out in the open…Only for Souji to do the exact same thing before him. It came as a great shock at the time, and he’d deny anyone who had said he’d bawled like a baby afterwards. But it was something Yosuke could look back on and laugh about in years to come. And despite his ideals on romantic grandeur, he wouldn’t have had that confession happen any other way.

“I can’t believe what I’m seeing,” Souji’s voice interrupted his fond recollections. The other boy studied Yosuke’s face with a fascinated expression. “Yosuke Hanamura, you are a hopeless romantic.”

Yosuke let out a less than dignified noise at the observation. “I-I am not!”

“Just when I thought you couldn’t get any cuter,” Souji said in a dangerously low whisper, he leaned in close to Yosuke, lips all but brushing against his ear. His husky voice sent pleasant chills through Yosuke’s spine. “You probably grew up wanting a fairy-tale romance didn’t you?”

“D-Doesn’t everybody though?” Yosuke stammered, trying and failing to keep his voice steady from the sudden intimate contact. “Come on, didn’t you want to be the dashing prince to some damsel in distress when you were young?”

“I think I’ve already achieved that goal,” Souji said, leaning back to give Yosuke a teasing grin. “I saved the handsome prince of Junes from the clutches of the evil trashcan of Garbagia if I recall.”

“Urgh! Please stop bringing that up!” Yosuke whined, seriously was that the one thing he was going to be known for from now on? “And that doesn’t count!”

“Doesn’t it?” Souji asked, tilting his head to the side. Yosuke couldn’t help notice the mischievous spark in his eyes, which was never a good sign. “Well how about this then?

He stood up and pulled his phone out of his pocket, ignoring the suspicious look Yosuke was giving him as he scrolled through the menus. He finally found whatever he was looking for and turned the volume up. Out of the speakers poured a soft, soothing melody, too modern for a classical tune, but just as whimsical. In other words, it was incredibly Souji.

Finally, he held out a hand to Yosuke.

“What are you doing?”

“My Partner wants a fairy-tale romance,” Souji said, in the orange glow of the setting sun he seemed to radiate a regal charm. “And who am I to disappoint him? May I have this dance, Yosuke?”

Yosuke was speechless, sure it wasn’t new for Souji to surprise him in new and strange ways. But this was really setting a new bar by miles.

“Seriously?” Was all he could say, “Here?”

Souji shrugged nonchalantly, as if the request hadn’t been so outrageous. “Why not? No one’s around.”

Yosuke gazed down to the hand outstretched between then, biting down on his lip nervously. He wouldn’t deny the fantasies he’d had involving him and Souji, especially ones that involved innocently intimate actions like this. But his insecurity in his own sense of rhythm unfortunately outweighed that desire.

“I…don’t know how to…” He said softly. Sure he could dance pretty well by himself, but couple’s dancing? He’d never done that before.

Souji was having none of it, grabbing Yosuke and pulling him into his arms. Yosuke let out a sharp gasp at the swift action. “Let me lead then,” He instructed, arms wrapping gently around Yosuke’s back to bring him closer. “Come on Partner, take a chance with me.”

The words seemed to set something alight inside of Yosuke and he found himself staring back into his partner’s gorgeous silver gaze. Slowly, as if they were moving on their own, his arms encircled around Souji’s neck, and he found himself swaying slowly to the beat of the music as it began to drown the out the world around them. Souji was true to his word, guiding Yosuke through the start until he found his sense of rhythm.

“See,” Souji murmured, his words tickling the side of Yosuke’s face. “You’re a natural.”

Yosuke couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at his lips. Sure the scene was less than ideal, and the whole idea of dancing on top of his school for no other reason than they could was pretty weird, but that didn’t stop the millions of butterflies that were now fluttering around in his stomach. The whole gesture had been sweet, and he wasn’t afraid to admit he was incredibly touched by the act.

“Gotta hand it to you Partner,” He said, nestling his head futher into Souji’s neck. “You sure know how to sweep a guy off his feet.”

And with a rather ungraceful yelp Yosuke found himself quite literally being swept off his feet by Souji. As if to add emphasis to the damn moment the soft melody swelled into something more dramatic.

“Ha ha, very funny,” Yosuke grumbled, he could almost feel the redness in his face. Souji looked down at him with a smugly satisfied look. “You can put me down now.”

Souji laughed, carefully placing Yosuke back onto the ground, the music from his phone slowly fading away to silence. “Figured I’d go for two for two with the whole fairy-tale romance,” He confessed, pressing his lips to Yosuke’s temple before speaking again. “So am I your knight in shining armour now?”

“Dumbass,” Yosuke mumbled, burying his embarrassment in his boyfriend’s chest. His next words barely above a whisper “You’ve always been that…”

“Yosuke. Look at me.”

He obeyed the command, titling his head to meet Souji’s gaze. The other boy smiled down at him, his eyes soft and filled with nothing but love. It was almost too much for Yosuke to handle, but he couldn’t turn away. After all this time, all that pining and wanting, and now Souji was finally his, and he was Souji’s. It still felt like a dream, but it was real. The cold evening air that brushed against them, the dim light of the setting sun, and the warm embrace they shared. It was all real.

His lips lightly brushed against Souji’s. Soft and sweet, like the first time they’d kissed and every other time since. He would never grow tired of those kisses, the thrill of pleasure that jolted down his body as Souji pulled him closer, the smooth material of his school uniform in his hands as Yosuke gripped onto it tightly, the adorable clumsy smile Souji always had when they finally pulled away.

“I love you Partner,” Souji said, his thumb affectionately stroking Yosuke’s cheek. He felt himself leaning into the touch, the pure earnestness of those words melting his heart.

 “I love you too, Doofus.”

Souji smiled at his partner, before fiddling with his phone again. This time the song that played was a little more upbeat than the soothing instrumental number from before. With a swift pull he twirled Yosuke around before bringing him back against his broad chest. Yosuke couldn’t help but laugh, swaying along to the beat in his partner’s arms once again.

Maybe their relationship hadn’t started the way most movies did. There were no fireworks that went off whenever they kissed, and there was no fairy-tale ending of them galloping away into the horizon on a noble steed. But their relationship was something special, and Yosuke was sure that every day there would be some new adventure for the both of them to experience together. As friends, as lovers, and most importantly, as partners.

And that was better than any ending to a movie he’d ever seen.


End file.
